Cheese Scout
'''Cheese Scout' is a RED Scout TF2 Freak created by YouTube user AdmiralTrainstorm. Biography It is unknown where Cheese Scout came from. Since he has been present, Cheese Scout has been a loyal member of Private Funnyman's entire unit, and he tags along with him with Spy of Influence and their RED Engineer. It is very likely he has a history with Captain Demoman, which would explain his irrational hatred toward the latter. Appearance and Behavior Cheese Scout is a normal RED hatless Scout wearing an antique clock on his head. Though it is difficult to properly describe Cheese Scout, it is possible to sum him up well as an oddball. He is a member of Private Funnyman's apparent "entire unit" and though not as determined to uphold their honour, holds an even greater hatred for Captain Demoman than others, arriving with the intention to kill him at every chance he gets. Most of the time, he introduces himself to new foes by yelling the same catchphrase, "I am CHEESE Scout, I will EAT you!". If the foe proves to be dishonorable, dangerous or Captain Demoman, he will proceed to rip the foe's leg. It is unknown if he stays true to his name and actually eats the legs he steals. Though Cheese Scout has little to no relevance to actual cheese, he will occasionally make remarks revolving around it. Due to being part of Private Funnyman's entire unit, he is recognised as honourable. Powers and Abilities Cheese Scout possesses enhanced physical strength, easily overpowering any normal Scouts, being capable of ripping the limbs off of his victims, usually their legs, with very little effort. He is also capable of sliding across the floor, in a matter similar to Painis Cupcake, but without any sound. Cheese Scout has also been shown to be a capable martial fighter, delivering powerful punches and kicks, and being able to leap high into the air. Faults and Weaknesses Quite possibly the extent of Cheese Scout's strength is lacking in TF2 Freak terms, despite being certainly tougher than mercenaries and Captain Demoman. *Easily the most exploitable weakness of Cheese Scout would be that when he attacks, he will usually only go for a single victim before leaving, and as a Scout, he is naturally pretty vulnerable. *If one could prevent him from actually getting his target, he would be easy to take care of. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Everyone sucks at Cp_DegrootKeep *How all the Pros play Cp_Coldfront *Spy of Influence betrays Captain Demoman *Private Funnyman's Guide to being honorable *Private Funnyman Meets Gravy Guitarman *Soupcock Porkpie glues one of his Team-mates *How all the Pros play Ctf_2Fort *Captain Demoman goes to Junction and gets killed by that 6th Sentient guy, ya know? *Robot Engie gets kidnapped by the Gravel Pit Mafia *Private Funnyman meets Karma Soldier *Zetta radical influence video featuring Happy Hat Heavy *Scout kills Pyro with junctions *Private Funnyman goes to court: Part 1 By the community *Handsome Rogue's spectacular winning streak of glory Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by AdmiralTrainstorm Category:RED Team Category:Scouts